Wrapped Up in You
by Allyson Rae
Summary: One song, one guitar, and two people in love...who would of thunk it? ME...of course!
1. Default Chapter

Wrapped Up in You  
  
By: Panda  
  
Summary: One song, one guitar, two people in love...who would of thunk it? ME!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JAG, wish I owned DJE. Song is Garth Brooks'. I'll put it all back when I'm done...these things are getting old.  
  
A/N: I love this song, so well, you guessed it...I'm writing about it. Enjoy!  
  
1800 local  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
North of Union Station  
  
"Almost done...there." Harm had just finished setting the table for dinner. Mac was coming over to work, and he wanted everything to be perfect for her. Table set, dinner cooking, guitar out, tuned and shined. Everything was ready. Then he heard the knock. Harm checked himself in the mirror. Navy blue button down shirt, short sleeved with the first 3 or 4 buttons undone, black cargo pants, and socks. He tamed his hair, and opened the door. There stood Mac, in a red tank top, and a pair of dark blue jeans, clinging in all the right places. "Wow Mac, you look amazing, stunning to say the least."  
  
"Well thanks Harm, I just threw something on. You look pretty good yourself." She walked inside, and set her files down on the counter. "Harm, I thought you said you were just getting take out." Mac said as she looked over Harm's shoulder at the pan coming out of the oven.  
  
"Well, I wanted to surprise you." Harm smiled as he carried the dish of Vegetarian Casserole over to the table. That's when Mac noticed the roses.  
  
"Oh Harm! The roses, they're georgous!" Mac leaned down to sniff the 2 dozen roses in red, pink, yellow and white.  
  
"Just like you Mac." Mac just smiled at Harm and blushed. Harm dished up some salad for each of them, as Mac sat down at the table. They made light conversation as they ate, talking about their friends, some work, and things going on in their lives. As they finished, they moved over to the couch with two cups of coffee and their files.

* * *

"Harm, their has got to be a better approach. If we argue this way to defend him, he'll still look bad to the jury!"   
  
"I know Mac, but it will cover the bigger clarge. He'll only get convicted on the lesser charge, and the senence is only 100 hours of community service."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right." Mac leaned back on the couch, and closed her eyes. Harm picked up the guitar, and began to strum. Mac just smiled and listened to him play. Then he started to sing.  
  
_"How do I love ya  
  
Well let me see  
  
I love ya like a lyric loves a melody  
  
Baby, completely  
  
Wrapped up in you  
  
How do I need ya  
  
Can't you tell  
  
I need ya like a penny needs a wishing well  
  
Baby, completely  
_  
_Wrapped up in you"  
_  
Mac opened her eyes and looked at Harm. He just smiled and kept singing.  
  
_"Every now and then when the world that we're livin' in's crazy  
  
You gladly hold me and carry me through  
  
No one in the world's ever done what you did for me  
  
And I'd be sad and lonely  
  
If there were no you  
  
How do I love ya  
  
well count the ways  
  
There ain't no number high enough to end this phrase  
  
Baby, completely  
  
Wrapped up in you"  
_  
Harm played and he spoke. "Sarah, look on the end table. See that black box? Pick it up." He started to sing as Mac reached for the long, black box.  
  
_"Every now and then when the world that we're livin' in's crazy  
  
You gladly hold me and carry me through  
  
No one in the world has ever did what you did for me  
  
And I'd be sad and lonely  
  
If there was no you  
  
How do I love ya  
  
Don't you know  
  
I love you 'bout as deep as any love can grow  
  
Baby, completely  
  
Wrapped up in you"  
_  
"Open it." He instructed as she snapped open the box.   
  
"Harm! It's beautiful." Mac had just revealed a silver necklace with a flat heart pendant.   
  
"Flip it over and read it." She did so, and Mac gasped at what she read.  
  
_"Dearest Sarah, I've loved you since the day I met you, and I will forever. I love you Sarah Mackenzie. Will you marry me?"  
_  
Mac looked at Harm who was now down on one knee. He held a ring that matched the necklace. It was silver with a simple round cut diamond. "Sarah? Will you?"  
  
"Oh Harm! I...I love you too! Yes, I will! I will marry you!" Mac wrapped her arms around Harm, and they kissed, with everything they had. Harm put the ring on her finger, and the necklace around her neck. Harm pulled her into his lap, and she layed her head on his chest. With their fingers intertwined, they fell into a deep sleep.  
  
End Chapter one! 


	2. Uhoh

Wrapped Up in You  
  
By: Panda  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)

* * *

Mac awoke the next morning with an unfamiliar warmth surrounding her. She opened her eyes to find herself staring into Harm's sleeping face. 'What a way to wake up!' Mac thought to herself as she smiled, and snuggled in closer. Harm felt this movement, and reluctantly opened his eyes to see Sarah Mackenzie staring up into his face.  
  
"Well good morning!" Harm smiled as he traced her cheek with his finger.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Mac leaned in and kissed his nose.  
  
"I could get used to this...waking up like this every morning." Harm smiled, and pulled Mac even closer to him. He kissed the top of her head, and whispered into her hair. "I love you Sarah. I love you so much." Mac sat up an looked into his eyes.   
  
"I love you too. I always have, and I always will." Mac curled back into his arms, and sighed contently. They lay like that for a few moments until Mac sat up suddenly.  
  
"Sarah? What's wrong?"  
  
"Harm, it's 0937 local."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Harm, it's Thursday, we are supposed to be at work."  
  
"Oh crap." Harm stood up, and stretched. Just then the phone rang. "Rabb." he answered.  
  
"Damnit Rabb. Where the hell are you?!?" Admiral A.J. Chegwidden yelled into the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, my alarm clock didn't go off this morning. I just woke up. I'll be out the door in 15 minutes."  
  
"Fine. Have you heard from Colonel Mackenzie? She isn't here either, and she's not answering her phone." A.J. heard silence for a moment.  
  
'He wants to know if I heard from you.' Harm mouthed.  
  
'Tell him no. Make up something.' Mac mouthed back as she ran downstairs to get her spare uniform from the car.  
  
"Sir, I haven't heard from her since yesterday at the office. I'm sure she's on her way. Try her cell phone."  
  
"That I will do Rabb. You had better be here by 1025, or I will have your ass on a plate. Understood!"  
  
"Aye-Aye sir." Harm hung up as Mac came back in with her uniform.   
  
Back at JAG HeadQuarters, A.J. hung up the phone and grinned as he leaned back in his chair. "It's about damn time." He chuckled as he closed his eyes. "I'm still gonna give them hell, just to test them."

* * *

Harm looked at Mac as he grabbed his uniform out of the closet. "Go ahead and get in the shower real quick. I don't need one, I'll just wet my hair and comb it." Mac smiled and went toward the bathroom. Harm heard the water turn on and he smiled at the thought of Sarah in his shower. He wet his hair from the sink, and grabbed his comb from the bedside table. He fixed his medals and put on his uniform as the water stopped running in the shower. He straightened Mac's medals on her uniform and then looked up to see Mac, standing in the doorway in only a towel. She smiled as Harm blinked, making sure that he wasn't seeing things again, like after he fell out of the Admiral's chair.  
  
"Harm? Are you ok?" Mac laughed as she waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Yeah, I just can't believe you are really here. I've waited for this for so long." He leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Easy flyboy. Anymore of that, and we'll never get to work." Mac laughed and shooed him out so she could dress. She came out of his room in uniform as her cell phone rang. "Mackenzie." Mac answered in an aggravated tone.  
  
"Colonel. Where are you?" the Admiral asked.  
  
"Oh sir, I'm sorry. My car wouldn't start, so I had to fix it. I just got it to work, and my hands are covered in oil. I've gotta go wash them, and then I'll be on my way."  
  
"Ok, Colonel. Just call next time."  
  
"Will do sir." Mac hung up and slid on her shoes.  
  
"Well gee Ninja-Girl. He went easy on you. You could hear him through the phone when he was yelling at me." Harm smiled.  
  
"You just need to know how to work him." Mac laughed and smacked his arm. "Now let's go flyboy!" Harm and Mac grabbed their covers and headed out to their cars.  
  
End Chapter Two! 


	3. Transfers

Wrapped Up In You  
  
By: Panda  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but it's all I got right now. I'm better at one shot's. Continuing things isn't my forte, but oh well! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Harm pulled into JAG Headquarters at 1000 sharp. He raced into the office, and put his cover and briefcase in his office. Mac followed close behind. "Sir, Ma'am?" Coates said as they walked toward the coffee machine. "The Admiral would like to see you." Harm and Mac gave each other a weary glance before heading into the outer office. Harm knocked.   
  
"Enter!" the Admiral called through the closed door. Harm and Mac went in and closed the door behind them.  
  
"You wanted to see us Sir?" Harm asked as they stood at attention.  
  
"At ease, at ease. Have a seat." The Admiral looked over his reading glasses at his two best officers, hands folded on his desk. "Well, I've heard both of your stories over the phone, but my only question is should I believe them?" The Admiral looked directly at each officer, and waited for a response. When none came he spoke again. "Here, I'll make this easy for both of you. I know you were together this morning, and i suspect last night as well. I called Colonel Mackenzie's apartment last night to ask here how she was doing on her deriliction case, and there was no answer. I called her cell phone, and there still was no answer." The Admiral looked back and forth between the two, but no one spoke. "And to top it off, I see a new piece of jewelery on the Colonel here. Nice ring, and is that a silver necklace I see?" Mac blushed as she tucked the necklace back under her uniform, and made a move to conceal the ring. "Come on guys, come clean with me, damn, I'll be happy for you." Harm glanced at Mac and she nodded.  
  
"Sir, Mac was...at my apartment last night working on the case with me, and, well Sir...I told her the truth and sang her a song, gave her a ring...and proposed. She accepted, and then we fell asleep on the couch...but that's all Sir, I swear." Harm looked at the Admiral, and both he and Mac were surprised when he stood up, walked around his desk, and gave Mac a hug. He shook Harm's hand, and smiled.  
  
"Well, I am very happy for you, and as your friend, I am supporting you in every way possible. but as your commanding officer, we have some details to work out. Now you have a couple options. One of you can transfer, one of you can resign, Mackenzie, I have gotten a request from judiciary for you to transfer there to be a judge. They are losing a judge over there, and they need a replacement. I think you would do very well over there." He stood for a moment, while they both contemplated the choices.  
  
"Well Sir." Mac finally spoke. "Neither of us wants to leave the service, and we would like to stay working in the same building, and I did enjoy being a judge. I think me being a judge is the best for everyone involved. I would like to transfer as of next week if that is possible."  
  
"Very well Colonel. I'll submit your transfer to be approved, and you can start cleaning out your office. I'll let them know you are coming, and they can open up your new office so you can move right in. Commander, you can take the Colonel's office so you don't have to be stuck in that stinky supply closet. Dissmissed."  
  
Harm and Mac stood at attention and then turned and walked out. As they walked through the bullpen, Harm spoke. "Well that went well...a little too well." Mac gae him a look. "I mean it Mac. What makes me think he had this all set up beforehand. The transfer and everything." Mac just rolled her eyes, patted his cheek and said "You're funny." before walking to her office for the last time.  
  
End Chapter 3! 


End file.
